Long Live the Lich
by OmegaCooper
Summary: King Varian Wrynn sent three adventurers out to thr Western Plaguelands to help in the battle of Andorhal. But the Lich King has a plan for a specific paladin.
1. Chapter 1

Long Live the Lich!

Chapter 1

It was a chilly morning in the Western Plaguelands as three adventurers were sent by King Varian Wrynn to aid in the support for the battle of Andorhal.

These adventurers were pretty close friends as they had been always slaying monsters together wherever they went. The first, was a dwarf warrior by the name of Deralin Bronzeaxe. the next, was a human paladin by the name Ferolag the Holy. and the last but not the least was Ashlet Windrunner; A night elf druid.

"this land seems rotten, almost corrupted by something". Ferolag said.

"Well of course its corrupted by the plague you numbskull! why else is it called the plaguelands?" said Ashlet.

"Ah, go easy on the lad. he hasn't heard all the stories of how this place came to be". Deralin said.

As they were walking through the dense forest, they saw many trees that had purple corrosion on them, with the stench of rotting corpses filling their nostrils that made them want to puke.

When they arrived in andorhal, they were each given assignments to help thin out the scourge reinforcements. they had each used all their sweat and tenacity to make it through the fight.

"oy! these things never stop coming back"! Deralin said as he swung his axe into a skeletons' face, crushing it into fragments.

"i agree, but i think i can handle this". said Ferolag, as he smote four walking abominations in one swipe.

"ugh, you are always so self centered Ferolag. you were acting this way in the redridge mountains"! said Ashlet, focusing on crushing a group of skeletons with her vines.

"she is right lad, you have been a bit overconfident lately". Deralin agreed.

This made Ferolag think about how he was acting

"You're right guys, im sor- wait, what's that?"

Just as he was about to apologise, they all saw white angelic figures hovering up in the sky.

"Are they friendlies?" Ashlet asked, but then wanting to take back the question when one fired an arrow at them.

"By my own beard. they're Val'kyr! run to the base! now!" yelled Deralin

As all three of them were being driven off by the white angelic demons, Therolag stopped and faced one of them.

"Ive got this!" he said, not listening to what the others mentioned before. he grunted as he used all his holy energy to cast an exorcism spell to disintegrate one of the valkyr to ash.

"see? nothing to worry about. stand your ground. we can take them"! Therolag faced the other two as he said this. oblivious of what was behind him.

"Therolag! look out"! yelled Deralin, but it was too late; one of the valkyr had grabbed Therolag and was flying off with him. the others tried everything in their abilities to bring him back, but he was too far gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been over two weeks with no sign of the paladin Terolag. the argent dawn sent scouting parties all across the plaguelands to find him, but no sign at all. Deralin and Ashlet were worried about what had happened to their friend since the valkyr took off with him.

For Therolag however, things were going down a bad path. The Valkyr took him to the Ebon Hold. a floating warcraft that was spying over the plaguelands. in the two weeks that he was imprisoned there, the Lich King was tormenting his body. Ravaging his soul from once being a noble paladin, into a heartless, cruel death knight.

"Your life belongs to me. I am your only true master now. the paladins and adventurers that roam these lands will be an easy target for you. Go now, and wreak havoc on these lands as a powerful agent of the scourge!" Yelled the Lich King. for Therallog was under his command and his power alone.

"It will be done, my lord". Said Theralog the Dark.

As Theralog and the other death knights had started their assault on the Western plaguelands, he had always thought of one thing he couldn't put his mind on, a certain knot that needed to be untied so that he could have full command by The Lich. And that is when he saw them. the two "heroes" that insulted his skill he saw Deralin and Ashten. Now he wielded his Ebon Blade, and made his way to them with no second thoughts.

As Deralin and Ashlet were still looking for their friend, they saw a blue hooded anomaly come closer to them, wielding a large blue blade. they immediately took this as a thread, and began to attack.

"Take this! ya damned beast". Deralin said as he swung his axe, but the death knight just broke his axe in two with his shoulder plate.

Ashlet was using powerful incantations to send lightning through its body, but the armor it was wearing had resistance greater to all.

they both backed up from this being, but Deralin looked closer at it and realised a shocking discovery.

"By my own blood…..Theralog? is that you?!..." he said.

"you had judged my skill. and now i have come for your souls as tribute to my new master". Said Theralog, as he started to swing his sword at them.

"woah, woah, easy Theralog. please, you have to fight this power. its taken over your body and you need to snap out of it. We did not judge your skill back in andorhal, we were simply….jealous". said Ashlet.

But Theralog only looked at them with blue fiery eyes and a need for death.

"you were the reason that my life is this way, but no matter. your fate shall be as grisly as mine". he said, as he quickly grabbed Deralin with his death grip and was choking the life out of him.

As Deralin was gasping for air, he only had enough breath to say this,

"Please….dont do….this...lad….we still….care abou-...you…."

But Theralog only looked at him and said. "your fate is sealed". as he pulled Deralin close enough to stab him with the Ebon Blade through his scruffy beard and into his heart.

Ashlet only watched in horror as fear and anger took over her body. she had no choice but to do one thing left. she called upon a massive thunder cloud that rose over Theralogs body and started to rain lightning down onto him. but Theralog merely harnessed the lightning, and shot it directly back at her face, leaving a scar over her right eye.

She layed there. weak, painful, and hopeless.

"My master will have fun breaking your spirit". said Theralog as he called a valkyr to pick up her body and send her to Ebon Hold for transformation.

After all these horrible moments occured, Highlord Tirion Fordring felt his heart bear the burden of three lives succombed by darkness. he kneeled down on the ground, with a fist in his hand.

"i felt it. Arthas had taken them and turned them against the light. there is nothing we can do now".


End file.
